


Healing Wounds

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Passionate Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: As they travel through the forests of Cosmo Canyon, Aerith and Cloud discover each other in a passionate dance.[NSFW/Romance]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Healing Wounds

After spending the night in Cosmo Canyon, the group said goodbye to the wise Bugenhagen and decided to resume their journey. They walked through the rocky mountains around the village and came to a small thick forest, full of tall trees and leafy bushes. They stopped for a moment to consider the dangerousness of the place and saw two roads opening up in front of them.

"How nice, a fork in the road," Barret mumbled. He had gotten up somewhat grumpy that day, for he had not rested very well in the inns of the village and wanted to go through that forest as soon as possible and with as little trouble as he could.

"What can we do?" asked Tifa, crossing her arms.

"The woods around Cosmo Canyon are not usually very dangerous," explained Nanaki, who knew the area well, "but I wouldn't advise going in the same direction together. I'm sure both directions will lead to the exit, but going in a group will attract the attention of the beasts."

Cloud frowned. He did not much like the idea of the group breaking up in a situation like that, but Nanaki was not without reason. The least he wanted was to risk the well-being of his friends just to be stubborn and try to go all the way. Besides, perhaps if the group split up, they could find more forgotten valuables in the forest that they could use later for their own benefit.

"Cloud" Nanaki caught his attention, coming closer as he wagged his flaming tail back and forth "if it is our welfare you are worried about or that we might get lost, there is at least one inn every five kilometers in the forests of Cosmo Canyon. I'm sure they'll be able to give us directions in case we need them."

Finally, the blond man nodded his head and agreed with his partner.

"It's okay. We'll split up. Any suggestions?" asked Cloud, one hand on his chin.

"I think it would be good if someone from the area was in one of the groups," reasoned Nanaki, referring to himself, "and there are a lot of flying beasts around here, so I'll need someone to attack at long range with me -" he suggested, looking inquisitively at Barret.

"All right, all right, I get the hint," said Barret, with a half smile.

"I want to go with you," intervened Tifa, winking "I could help beat up the beasts a little, and I want to practice what Aerith taught me about healing," explained the martial arts fighter, smiling sweetly at the flower girl. "I'm sure Cloud and Aerith will manage well together."

"We are not the badass couple of Midgar for nothing," Aerith added, with a smile. Cloud burst out laughing at her comment. He was happy to have a chance to spend more time with Aerith and considered them a good team to fight for. The Midgar flower girl could take down anyone who got in her way with one of her powerful spells.

After saying goodbye, the group split up. Tifa, Barret and Nanaki took the left, and Cloud and Aerith took the right. They began to walk in pleasant silence, until Cloud remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, slowing down to walk hand in hand with the flower girl.

"Hm? Oh, you mean last night?" she answered, looking at him sideways with a soft smile. He nodded, urging her to continue "yes...much better! I was feeling a bit lonely, because of what Bugenhagen explained to me about the Cetra. But now I am happy and hopeful again."

Cloud, looking straight ahead, smiled, much more relieved. He appreciated Aerith's smile as if he were seeing the bright dawn, and he did not want that smile to ever disappear from her face, let alone if he could do anything about it.

"Don't forget," he added, "we will always be here to support you."

"I know. Certain.. bodyguard told me. He made me feel really good last night, in fact" she told him, in a playful tone that Cloud secretly loved.

"He's a good bodyguard then. Don't go firing him."

"Hm, I wasn't going to do it, but... you'll have to keep trying hard!" she said, with a singing laugh.

But before he could answer, a flock of Cerulean Drakes rushed at them. Cloud drew his sword quickly and pushed one of them back, but it resumed its attack. Aerith, meanwhile, pulled out her staff and began to cast powerful air and ice spells that succeeded in weakening them. A while later, they were defeated and Aerith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, what a fright!" she said, holding one hand to her chest. But just when they thought they had beaten them all, another of the drakes appeared from behind a tree and threw himself on Cloud, who was off guard, knocking him to the ground. With one of his claws, it scratched the ex-soldier's chest, and he twisted in pain, clenching his teeth. He had to take his sword and annihilate him, but then Aerith cast a powerful spell that caused the dragon to quickly turn to dust.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, running in his direction. He sat down on the ground, holding a hand to his chest. His sweater had torn with a deep diagonal line from which blood was flowing almost endlessly. Aerith knelt near him and looked at the wound carefully. It would not heal by a simple spell, it would need more time and concentration if they were to close that wound which did not look very good. "We need to heal that wound as soon as possible."

"No..." mumbled Cloud, trying to get to his feet, but Aerith stopped him "it's just a wound, I'll be fine" he complained, but once the florist got an idea in her head, there was no one to change her mind.

"Come on, let's go. Nanaki said there was an inn near here, right? We'll find it, get a room, and I'll treat that wound for you, okay?" she suggested, helping him up.

"But..." he insisted.

"Cloud, it won't heal with a simple spell. I need to use my magic and that requires concentration," said Aerith, settling the matter. Seeing that he wasn't going to get the flower girl to change her mind, he agreed. She unraveled her ribbon and her long, thick brown braid turned into a cascade of curls. "Here, press it against the wound," she said, putting the ribbon on top.

They walked together for a while through the thick forest. They both wished with all their strength that no other hostile dragon or worse would appear. After a while they arrived at one of the inns, proving that Nanaki was indeed right.

They entered and, after explaining the situation to the owner of the inn, she gave them a room on the upper floor. The room was a nice, clean, quiet place. Nothing could be heard but the singing of the birds of the forest, and through the windows, the thick trees offered shade and shelter. Aerith helped Cloud to sit up on the bed and she removed the ribbon. The wound was still bleeding, but at least it wasn't deep enough to damage any organs. She ran her fingers over it and noticed how the blond man shuddered instantly and let out a groaning sound.

"Come on, Cloud! Aren't you always a tough guy?" she chanted, with a small smile.

"I have my weaknesses, too," he said, in a whisper.

"I'll be careful," she joked. She got down on her knees to get better at chest height and he spread his legs to give her more room. "Mm...Cloud, I think you'll have to take all that off so I can heal you properly, you know?" she asked, pointing to the broken sweater, the shoulder pad, and the belt with straps.

"Oh, that's right. Wait," he said. He took off his shoulder pad quickly, but Aerith gave him a hand with the shoulder straps and the sweater because his shoulder and waist were a bit sore where the cut had been.

"Here I come," said Aerith, on her knees again. She put her hands on the wound and closed her eyes, beginning to recite a few words in a language that Cloud could not quite understand, but he assumed that they were part of her heritage as Cetra. He wanted to close his eyes and concentrate on the spell, but his blue gaze couldn't take his eyes off Aerith's face for a moment. Her eyes closed, her long eyelashes reaching slightly above her cheekbones, her cheeks rosy. Those small, pink, shiny lips that invited something more...

A few minutes later, the florist opened her eyes and looked at the wound. The injury had closed, leaving a slightly dark scar.

"There will be a small scar, but I see that it is not the only one you have..." she muttered, running her hands slowly over his shoulders and forearms. The touch was almost more of a caress as she ran her thin, delicate fingers across his torso and over that strange scar in the centre of his pectorals that not many could have survived. Cloud remained silent, though his breathing began to become more noticeable as the florist's hands brushed against his stomach. They were about to continue their little journey further down when she stopped and slowly raised her green eyes and fixed them in his.

Between the two of them there was only the sound of birds and the silence of the surrounding forest, but with her eyes they were challenging each other to an intense silent struggle to see who would give in first.

Cloud placed one of his hands on the florist's cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. He made small circles with his hand on her cheek, soft and warm. The touch on the cheek went to her lips and he brushed them with his fingertips, while she felt a shiver run down her neck and back.

She kept her eyes closed as he took her face in his hands and leaned forward. She didn't want to open them, she was afraid that, as she did so, the heat that was slowly flooding her like a wave when it hits the sand would fade away if she did. He brushed his nose against her cheeks, tempting her, making her beg in silence to close the space between them with a kiss, but he wasn't going to consent to her so easily, at least not yet. He stroked her lips and the flower girl felt his breath against her mouth and throat, before he finally concluded the caress in a slow kiss. They held each other like this for a few moments first, lip on lip, and then slowly parted. As they did so, inches from each other, time seemed to stand still as they looked into each other's eyes and said all the things they dared not say to each other in words.

This time Aerith repeated the kiss. The second kiss was more direct, more frantic, and the tickle became more evident in her throat, which wanted to sigh. Then she stood up and without a second thought sat down on her lap and Cloud welcomed her into his arms without a second thought. She stood still, feeling the material of her trousers rubbing against her inner thighs, but it was a pleasant sensation that she enjoyed. His arms were strong, toned, and Aerith felt that she fit his chest like the perfect puzzle piece.

She kissed him again, intensely needing that taste from his lips, that soft texture that felt like rubbing a feather. A little later, their tongues met in a frantic dance and she grabbed his hair, gently pulling on it. Their tongues danced again and again until they parted and the mercenary decided to explore other corners of her body.

First, he came down her neck, kissing it, biting it. He felt dizzy with the smell of flowers and earth coming from her collarbones, but it was a dizziness he would like to be lost in all his life. Aerith sighed, as her hands caressed his back and the back of his neck. Then the blond man put his hands on the straps of her dress and slid them down, revealing her pale shoulders, which he also kissed and looked at her breast, which had been exposed. He caressed it with one hand, while with the other he held her waist tighter, and Aerith tilted her head back slightly, letting out small sighs that prompted him to continue playing. A little later, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her chest slowly, while his tongue made small circles on the surface. The florist embraced him tightly, holding his head close to that part of her body, moaning very softly. She felt her goose bumps and how the heat was flooding her legs more and more.

Cloud lifted her up with his arms and put her on the bed, kissing her abdomen, caressing her chest, making her go crazy. She threw her arms over her head, closing her eyes as she felt her dress slip under her thighs. She didn't want that feeling to end, she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to keep giving her the chills and to help her stop that heat coming from her body.

He didn't take off her underwear when, with one finger, he started to make circles on the little _button_ between her lips. Aerith let out a deep groan and he continued to make circles, pressing slowly, in rhythm. She kept moaning, a sound that filled his ears in the most wonderful way he could ever imagine, and that's when he reached inside, feeling the skin and flesh. He could not describe in words the touch that screamed sex and passion everywhere and continued to caress it, up and down, in circles and with two fingers until the florist arched her back and saw the _stars_ through her closed eyes. The air in her throat was blocked by the intense shaking of her legs and the quivering of her lips under his hands.

But he was not satisfied. It was then that he inserted one finger first and then the other, feeling her insides. Aerith purred, with a small smile and her cheeks an intense red colour. The sensation was indescribable, and when she felt Cloud's free hand caressing her _button_ , the moaning was unstoppable.

"Yes... yes..." she murmured. It was incredible how docile his wrist movement could be when she had seen with her own eyes the brutal onslaughts he made with his sword. But Cloud was like that, a wonderful box of surprises. Again, she saw the stars and let out a ripped groan.

Then Cloud looked at her with a slight smile and bent over her, kissing her lips. She responded to the kiss with a smile, stroking her blond hair slowly. He lapsed back into her body with his lips and lay down, placing his thighs on her shoulders and kissing her _other_ lips.

"Gosh...Cloud..." she moaned, holding his hair. She didn't want to be selfish, but she didn't want him to stop either, she didn't want to stop feeling the dance his tongue was doing on her crotch, those circles, those twists that made the moans escape from her mouth one after the other. He kissed her, licked her and even bit her gently and Aerith let out a little chuckle.

"Oh..." she muttered, as he kissed her third orgasm. A moment later she knelt on the bed and came to him, who held her tightly. She started kissing his earlobe and his neck and Cloud started breathing faster.

"I think it's my turn to play," mumbled Aerith in his ear, and with one hand she pushed him over the bed, knocking him down. Cloud let out a laugh that seemed to be a gasping for breath:

"And I think I like this game," he muttered.

She also kissed his abdomen, his waist, and his stomach. She sat down on his lap and fixed her green eyes on him, who couldn't help but shiver. Every time she looked at him like that, he went crazy. The flower girl began to move slowly, back and forth over his warrior pants and Cloud leaned his head back, enjoying the touch and feel, as he felt himself being _awakened_ even more than he already was. He put his big hands around her hips, but only to hold her, for Aerith was in control of her movement and her rhythm at all times. The heat around him was getting more and more delicious and he tightened his grip, but then she stopped.

"We don't need this anymore," she said, in a playful tone. She slowly pulled off his pants and underwear, taking them off and exposing his hard, erect limb. Aerith brushed him with her fingertips and he bit his lip. He wanted her to caress him, to grab him and do with him what she wanted. The florist took it in one hand and started to move it up and down, delighting in the moaning of her lover. She followed her swinging motion as he caressed her arms and her back. With her free hand Aerith stroked his _bags_ and massaged them, first gently and then slowly. Cloud closed his eyes as he mumbled something she didn't understand and continued to play with her fingers, from the tip to the base, but when she felt him tensing, she stopped and he opened his eyes abruptly, but didn't complain.

"Is my bodyguard enjoying it?" she asked, winking at him.

"Like a madman," he sighed, smiling. She giggled and kissed him, a slow but passionate kiss. She slid down a little further and also kissed his tip and passed her tongue slowly, running through it and feeling the veins and skin. Then she let go of him and lay down on the bed, leaving her legs open in an invitation that he soon accepted.

He got down on his knees and slowly joined her. The two moaned almost simultaneously, feeling the pleasant contact, and she dug her nails into his ass, urging him to continue. He moved from front to back and Aerith put her hands around his neck and pulled her close to him. They kissed, she felt that she was a little short of breath, but she didn't mind, the fact that Cloud moved inside her and also kissed her aroused her even more. She also lifted her hips, following the movement, and parted from his lips so that she could release a deep groan.

She leaned on her elbows as he slowed his movements and helped him to sit up. She sat on him and let him come in again. Aerith moved her hips up and down, controlling the pressure and rhythm, and Cloud bit her shoulders and neck, enjoying the rubbing immensely. She also made small circles, this time slower, and their moans sounded in unison.

The florist had lost count of how many times she had seen the stars as she continued to move frantically over her favorite bodyguard. She stepped out of it and knelt on the bed, looking over her shoulder and inviting him to another dance. He smiled slowly and entered from behind, grabbing her by the hip and stroking her back and hair. She asked him to be a little harder this time and soon noticed the thrusts that made her tremble with pleasure. She bent over more and more until she was lying on her stomach while he continued to move from the inside out, this time more slowly. She liked to feel the pressure of the bed against her button and at the same time the movement of Cloud that was almost in rhythm. She stood on her side and invited her lover to lie down behind her, who lifted her leg with a caress and joined her again. Cloud felt himself getting closer and closer and Aerith wrapped one arm around his neck, bringing him nearer until finally he felt the burst and the tension as he lost himself in the smell of flowers and dirt on her neck.

Aerith then turned and buried her face in his chest and the two of them stood there, embracing for a time, in silence. There was only the sound of her breathing in rhythm and panting, and the sound of birds in the distance. Cloud pulled a lock of hair from her forehead and kissed it, bringing a smile to the young woman's face. Without saying a word, the two found themselves looking for each other's lips and melted into a tender kiss.

The florist closed her eyes and embraced Cloud, enjoying his warm body and his soft, firm arms, while the two were enraptured in each other's grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this was my first NSFW, I really hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU to my Clerith friends on Twitter, they gave me the courage to write this!! Love you <3


End file.
